


Cream Puffs

by Princess_Citrus



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Citrus/pseuds/Princess_Citrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker brings his long time boyfriend Washington home to meet his roommate, Church, who he has an open relationship with. Turns out that Wash and Church know each other from hooking up in college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cream Puffs

**Author's Note:**

> I love Chuckington, but it's a rarepair so I gotta write all the damn fic myself ;)

"Are you sure he's going to like me?" Wash asked for the millionth time.

"Babe, he's my roommate, not my dad, I don't know why you're stressing about this. You're bringing alcohol with you, it's going to be fine," Tucker replied, taking one hand off the steering wheel to rub his shoulder reassuringly. "Although, for the record, I'm sure my dad would like you too. Just don't talk about college football with him."

"Your roommate or your dad?"

"Mmm both to be safe. Don't worry. He's such an asshole so he will probably not care at all. He'll take the wine we got for dinner and go play video games in his room by himself or something, which for him is like the best reaction you can get. Seriously, take some deep breaths or something."

Wash took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I know that I am stressing out over nothing, but I just want to make a good impression with you're "arrangement" and all."

"It's not like we're romantic or anything. We're more like roommates with benefits, we aren't even really friends. He knows that I'm dating, he knows that it's a serious relationship, he knows that I love you. We don't even use that word in our apartment about anything other than food. Everything will be fine."

There was no more time to talk about it as they had pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex. Wash fidgeted nervously in the elevator on the way up. Tucker took his coat and hung it on a hook by the door. "Hey asshole!" he shouted.

"Kitchen!"

"Oh my god, did you seriously make pizza?" Tucker asked, stomping off towards the kitchen, Wash following. "This was supposed to be a nice dinner. We brought wine."

"First of all, I don't know what you were expecting. This is me we're talking about. When have I ever cooked anything other than noodles or pizza? Secondly, there's nothing wrong with pizza and wine. Besides, it's not like you honestly expected me to make a good impression on your date. I know you've been talking shit about me." The man at the oven turned around and froze when he saw Wash.

"Leonard?" Wash asked in shock.

"David?" he echoed back.

"Uh…you two know each other?"

Wash was covering his mouth while Church just let his hang open.

"We, uh, kind of…met…at school…" Church answered quietly.

"We slept together at a party," Wash admitted.

"You slept with Church?" Tucker asked, his turn to be shocked. Wash nodded.

The oven timer buzzed and Church was shaken out of frozen state, pulling on some oven mitts to pull the pizza out. Tucker led Wash to the table so they could talk.

"Is this weird? Should I go?" Wash asked, worried.

Tucker shrugged. "No, I mean, it happened when you were in school so it's not like this is recent. Besides, it means he already likes you," he said with a wink.

"Oh my god," Wash groaned, but he had a smile. He kissed him quickly on the lips as Church came in with the pizza.

"Hey Tucker, grab some plates and stuff?" he asked, setting down the tray on a hot pad.

"Yeah. I take it we will all be having wine?"

"Yes," Church and Wash answered in unison.

They sat in awkward silence as Tucker went to the kitchen to get dishes.

Wash cleared his throat. "So, Church, you look good," he said.

"I've gained like thirty pounds since you saw me last."

"Just trying to make polite conversation." Wash uncorked the wine and poured himself some in the glass Tucker sat in front of him. "Besides, I'm already greying so it's not like I have any room to judge."

"And it's super sexy," Tucker added, giving him a kiss on the cheek from behind. Church shrugged and nodded and Wash smiled and blushed.

"Dude, Hawaiian?" Tucker asked looking disappointedly at the pizza. "You know I hate pineapple."

"Only half," Church defended. "The other half is pepperoni."

"You have no room to talk," Wash said, playfully pushing Tucker. "You like salami and hot peppers on your pizza."

"White people," Tucker groaned, rolling his eyes. "And Wash loves Hawaiian, so if you thought you were getting a whole half of a pizza to yourself prepare to be disappointed."

"What do you think happened to the other frozen halves of pizza?"

Wash laughed with Church while Tucker groaned and took a drink of wine. It wasn't long before they were all chatting and laughing like the best of friends and not long after that before they were fighting over the last slice of pizza.

"Do you want it, baby?" Tucker asked, offering it to Wash to Church's irritation.

"Yep," Wash replied taking a bite.

"Um, you're supposed to say, 'No, why don't you have it, stallion?'"

Wash snorted as he played keep away with the last slice of pepperoni. "I have never in the history of forever called you 'stallion'."

"Don't mind if I do," Church said, taking the slice out of Wash's hands. Wash had not realized that by holding it away from Tucker he had put it right in front of Church. They paused and stared at each other and Church wondered if he had crossed a boundary. Wash took advantage of the pause to steal his pizza back, winking at Church who sputtered at him. Tucker was watching the two of them curiously. Church stood to take their dishes to the kitchen.

Tucker leaned in close to Wash. "See? You two are getting along great. There was nothing to worry about."

Wash was staring into the kitchen at Church. "Yeah, you're right. You know how I am though. I worry about everything." He kissed Tucker. He had a strange expression on his face.

"What is it?" Tucker asked.

"Nothing," Wash answered. "I'm just glad that everything worked out and that Church is really cool and all."

Tucker had much experience with figuring out when Wash was being dishonest with him. "Come on, Wash. What's up? You can tell me." Wash was silent still, but he looked back to the kitchen. Tucker raised an eyebrow. "I love you and you are the best boyfriend ever. You know my deal with Church and you're cool with that and Church knows that I love you and he's cool with that. I wouldn't mind if you and Church wanted to…get to know each other more."

Wash turned back to Tucker and looked into his eyes, the deeper meaning not lost on him. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"As long as I get to watch," he said waggling his eyebrows and smooching him.

"So, I got one of those big frozen buckets of cream puff things for dessert but they're still rock hard," Church announced, returning from the kitchen.

"Bow chicka bow wow," Tucker added.

"So, we have some time to kill while they soften up."

Tucker had to bite his tongue to keep from taking advantage of the innuendo while he waited for Wash to say his piece.

"Church," Wash started, his voice tight. Church tensed a little and watched Wash. "Do you…want to have sex with us?" he asked.

"Oh my god yes."

Wash sighed with relief and Tucker cheered. "Fuck yes! Having sex with my two favorite people to have sex with at the same time!" He pulled a laughing Wash in for a kiss on the cheek before taking off to the bedroom.

"We should probably go join him," Church said.

"Before he has all the fun on his own," Wash added. "Wouldn't be the first time.

"Tell me about it." The laughed quietly, awkwardly before Church pulled Wash to him to kiss him. Wash sighed into the kiss and tugged on the collar of his shirt to bring him closer. They were both breathing heavily when they parted.

"If you two don't hurry up I'm going to have all the fun without you!" Tucker called from the bedroom. They put their foreheads together, laughing before Wash laced his fingers with Church's and pulled him to the bedroom. Tucker was already naked and fishing lube and condoms out of the dresser. Wash and Church stood nervously, side by side, not looking at each other, not sure how to go about this.

Wash cleared his throat. "I call middle."

"Top," Church said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where's the fire, guys? Have I not lectured you enough on the importance of foreplay?" He sauntered over to Wash, tossing the lube and condoms onto the bed. He pulled Wash in close and dramatically dipped him. He closed the distance between them and kissed him deeply.

"Tastes kinda like pizza," Wash whispered.

"Babe, you are killing me!" Tucker said in mock exasperation.

"Let me make it up to you." Wash pulled his sweater vest off and started to unbutton the dress shirt underneath. He swayed his hips rhythmically as he revealed his pale, freckled skin inch by inch. Church was watching from behind, mesmerized by his ass. Tucker moved in to undo his belt and Wash gyrated against him. Tucker started kissing and sucking on his neck. Wash hummed in pleasure at his wandering hands. Church came up behind him, surprising him and started doing the same to the other side of his neck, groping and massaging his chest while Tucker finished undressing him.

Wash groaned as Tucker sank to his knees and started to massage his soft cock, waking it up. It was soon stiff, thanks to his stroking and Tucker rolled a purple condom onto it. "Grape?" Wash asked through his panting breaths.

"My favorite flavor," was Tucker's answer before he licked a stripe up the underside of Wash's cock. Wash groaned and leaned back into Church's grip, relaxing against him as Tucker took him into his mouth. He twisted his head and pulled Church in to kiss him sloppily. It was an odd angle and it hurt a little, but they didn't care. Wash moaned into Church's mouth as Tucker swirled his tongue around the head of his cock.

"He's really good at that, isn't he?" Church asked with a quiet laugh.

"Mmm-hmm," Wash hummed, nipping his lip.

"You know, I've also picked up some skills since last we met…"

"Oh really?" Wash purred, taking a hand off of Tucker's head and placing it on Church's cheek.

Tucker released his cock with a pop and wiped his mouth. "He eats ass," he said with a smirk before going back down on him.

Wash's jaw dropped and he turned to look at Church as much as he could in his position. Church kissed him again and got to his knees behind him. He gave Wash's ass a light smack before grabbing one cheek in each hand and pulling them apart. He slowly ran his tongue from his balls to the top of his crack, making Wash inhale sharply.

"And you didn't want to get a Brazilian wax with me," Tucker teased as he stroked him.

"Thank you for making me…" Wash groaned as Church drew his tongue in circles around his rim. He kept one hand on Tucker's head and one on Church's as they double teamed him into bliss. It wasn't long before he was digging his nails into their scalps and his back went taut as he was cumming. He leaned against Tucker for support as his legs went weak, Tucker tying off the condom as Church stepped into the bathroom.

When he returned, they saw that he was still fully clothed. "You are wearing way too much clothing," Wash purred as he started to unbutton his shirt. He kissed Church as he slid his belt out of the loops of his jeans, tasting Listerine on his lips. Wash peeled the shirt off of him and slid his hands over Church's curves. He felt Tucker at his back, kissing his neck.

"You know what I want, babe?" he purred in Wash's ear.

"Mmm, what?"

Tucker nipped his earlobe before answering. "I want you to suck me off while Church fucks you from behind."

Wash groaned and Church leaned past him to kiss Tucker. "I like the sound of that," he said in a low voice.

"I thought you might," Tucker said, catching his lip in between his teeth.

"Less talking, more fucking," Wash groaned, turning and pushing Tucker down onto the bed, then crawling over him. He dragged his nails down his chest before coming to his cock. He was at full hardness already. He placed a soft kiss on the crown before he looked over his shoulder. Church was rolling on a condom, watching them. Wash arched his back and wiggled his hips enticingly. Church slicked himself with lube and got on his knees behind him.

"Do you need-" he asked, gesturing with his slick fingers.

Wash shook his head. "The only thing I need is for you to put your thick cock in my ass."

Church laughed as he lined himself up. "I'm not the only one who's different since college."

"Really? Pretty sure I was a huge slut then too," Wash teased.

"If you're such a slut, why don't you get to sucking?" Tucker asked with a raised eyebrow, grabbing Wash's chin.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to neglect you." He dragged his tongue up Tucker's cock, before swirling it around the head. He moaned with an open mouth as Church sank into him, his own groan was lower in pitch, creating a delightful harmony.

"Slap his ass," Tucker told him, using his hand to move Wash's head up and down. Church gave him a tentative smack.

"Harder," he said after pulling his mouth off of Tucker with a pop.

"He likes it rough," Tucker added with a smirk.

Church slapped his ass harder and Wash let out a yelp, but it wasn't in distress. "Mmm…fuck me, Church…" he moaned before he returned to Tucker, enveloping him completely with his mouth. Tucker lazily controlled his head with a fistful of bottle-blonde hair. Church grabbed Wash by the hips and started thrusting into him, his breath quickening. His pelvis was slapping against Wash's ass with a satisfying sound. Wash was starting to rebound after his last orgasm, his cock hardening again against his belly. 

"You're so pretty, Wash…" Tucker purred. "My pretty baby…yeah…that's good. You're a good boy, aren't you, Wash?" Wash hummed the affirmative before hollowing out his cheeks and increasing the suction. Tucker lifted his hips up off the bed to get further into Wash's mouth.

Church was massaging soothing circles into his gluteus muscles, breathing deeply in through his nose and exhaling out his mouth. He could not believe that, first of all, Tucker's boyfriend that he was totally going steady with was an old hook up from college and that, secondly, they were hooking up again. He knew Tucker told all his partners about their arrangement and some of them were okay with it, but none had ever wanted a threesome.

"Mmm…cum in my mouth…" Wash purred, placing tender kisses up and down the underside of Tucker's cock.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…"

"You like that? You like how I taste? You like being a slut for me?"

"Yeah…." Wash moaned before going back down on him. Church wondered what he did in his life to accrue this much good karma.

"You better finish taking care of your boyfriend," Church said lowly. "Because once y'all are done I'm gonna fuck you into the mattress."

Wash raised an eyebrow at Tucker. "Well, you heard the man," he said with a smirk before slipping his lips around the head of his cock, easing his jaw open as his mouth was filled, then his throat. He swallowed around Tucker, making him shudder. He deep-throated him to bring him close, then pulled back a bit to fit his fist around his shaft and pumping.

Tucker groaned and tightened his fingers in Wash's hair. His core went taut as his orgasm pushed through him and into Wash's mouth. Wash held his lips just around the tip to make sure it all got in. When Tucker lay back, panting, Wash opened his mouth to show him the milky liquid pooled on his tongue. He swallowed and smacked his lips. Tucker pressed a kiss to them, tasting his own cum in Wash's mouth before leaning back and putting his hands behind his head.

"Enjoy the show," Wash said as he was pushed face first into the mattress and Church started to pound into him.

"Fuck that's good," Church hissed through his teeth. "That's really good!"

"Ah! Fuck me harder Church!" Wash whined, his hands tangled in the sheets. He cried out when Church obeyed and increased the strength behind his thrusts. "Oh god! Oh fuck! Church that's- right there! Just like that!"

"Just like that?" Church teased, sweat dripping down his forehead. He dug his nails into Wash's hips as he slammed into him.

Tucker was watched them from the head of the bed, stroking himself lazily. "Never thought I'd like to see you get fucked by another man so much, babe."

Wash was too far gone to respond. His eyes were clenched shut and his mouth lolled open, a steady stream of moaning coming from it. Church could feel himself coming close so he reached around Wash's torso to jerk him off. Wash swore as his entire body tensed, Church riding out his own orgasm in the new tightness, then he relaxed, slumping into the bed.

Church had the presence of mind to pull off and tie the condom and throw it away before joining them. Their chests all heaving. Wash turned over and wiggled in between them, despite the intense heat radiating from their bodies.

"That was so hot," Tucker mumbled into his ear, stroking his hair. Wash only hummed. Church was surprised when he felt Wash's hand intertwine with his own. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but he thought that maybe that was going to be it and Wash was going to go back to just being Tucker's boyfriend.

"Can we keep him?" he heard Wash whisper to Tucker, then Tucker's laughter.

"Why don't we ask him." He looked over to Church. "What do you say? Wanna be the bread on this Washington sandwich?"

Church swallowed, hyper-aware of Wash's hand holding his. "Are you sure? I mean, you guys kind of…you know, you've got a thing going on. I wouldn't want to get in between that or anything…"

Wash rolled over to look at him, pouting. "You and Tucker have "a thing going on." That's no less important. Hell, technically we had "a thing going on" at one point." He rubbed his thumb on the back of Church's hand. "I love Tucker and we've been dating for a while now, I like you and we're going to be around each other a lot more, you two like each other, sort of, but you've been together since before I met him. I mean, if you don't want to or if you just want to keep it casual that's fine, but don't think that you couldn't, you know, belong with us."

Church felt touched. He'd always kept things casual with Tucker romance-wise, but they'd been friends for a really long time, much longer than they'd been having sex. He and Tucker didn't always get along, but he loved him, not that he would admit it. He was sure that Tucker loved him too. And he knew that Tucker loved Wash and it was clear that Wash loved Tucker. It didn't seem to be that much of a stretch that he and Wash could love each other.

He didn't have an opportunity to answer, because at that moment, Wash realized that he'd laid down in his own mess and had cum all over his chest and stomach. "Gross!" he whined and climbed over Tucker to clean up. Tucker grabbed some tissues and wiped up the sheets.

"Are you doing okay?" he asked, turning his thumb up and down.

Church looked down at his hand where he could still feel Wash's touch, then gave him a thumbs up.

Tucker gave him one back, then leaned over the space between them to kiss him.

"Hey!" Wash whined from the foot of the bed. "What about me?" He wiggled in between them. "Don't I get kisses?" Church and Tucker shared a look before peppering either side of his face with kisses. They lay in silence for a while before Wash sat up with a gasp. "The cream puffs!"

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I write blow jobs it becomes so startlingly apparent that I only have a handful of phrases that I just use over and over. I need to take a blow job writing course or something.


End file.
